


Imagine

by belana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly loves to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Представь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187081) by Серафита. 



_It was just the sort of notion that would appeal to Renly Baratheon; a splendid new order of knighthood, with gorgeous new raiment to proclaim it. Even as a boy,_ _Renly had loved bright colors and rich fabrics, and he had loved his games as well. “Look at me!” he would shout as he ran laughing through the halls of Storm’s End. “Look at me, I’m a dragon,” or “Look at me, I’m a wizard,” or “Look at me, look at me, I’m the rain god.” The bold little boy with wild black hair and laughing eyes was a man grown now, one-and-twenty, and still he played his games. Look at me, I’m a king._

_G.R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings_

 

Loras sincerely thinks that Renly will be a wonderful king. He was born to wear a crown like Loras was born for applause and glory, silk banners and adoring roar of the mob, a lance in his hands and a pureblood steed under the saddle – everything that makes up a man’s glory.

Renly thinks he’s a Gods’ gift to the world (including the crown which would have preferred his shining black hair to Stannis’ bold spot, of course). Loras knows for a fact that this handsome, charming and easy-going prince, forgiving in anger and generous in joy, is his personal Gods’ gift. He is everything Loras wanted ever since he realized he preferred his father’s pages to his mother’s maids.

Loras used to read a lot when he was a kid. Father dreamt of making another Leo Longthorn out of him, but Loras himself dreamt of Dragonknight, who crowned Queen Naerys, and Daemon Blackfyre, who rebelled because of a princess.

At first Loras was shy of Renly – not because he was inexperienced (he rightly thought it was an issue that could be amended) and not because of youth which was always accompanied by a degree of insecurity (Loras looked in the mirror often enough, and at age fifteen he unhorsed nine men out of ten). His shyness was of completely practical origin: he wanted to bring Renly flowers, win tourneys in his name and break thousands lances for him. Or at least win one or two kingdoms for him. In other words, Loras never pictured himself as a Naerys, he preferred to be a valiant champion and an ardent lover of a beautiful princess.

Alas, these plans were ruined by a slight age and height difference (five years and six inches respectively). When Loras shared his worries with Renly in private the prince only laughed. It was very humiliating, but Loras remembered about the mirror and his tourney opponents and didn’t run out of the room. He stayed and patiently waited for Renly to stop laughing (also, Renly stood strategically between him and the door, as it were). When he stopped he kissed Loras – his lips, his wrists – and dragged him to the bedchamber while Loras’ heart was beating wildly. Renly took his hand and led him to bed, undressed and did everything that Loras asked, repeating some things – just to make sure.

* * *

Loras is called a Knight of Flowers, a Golden Rose and sometimes – behind his back – Renly’s Rose. Renly is amused by it, while Loras himself is angry.

“Imagine,” Renly whispers caressing him, “Imagine if they only knew…”

This idea makes Loras freeze for a moment, then he blushes in rage – Renly is even more bemused. It seems he loves to imagine what all these wild and stern lords (especially dear brother Stannis and his lot) would have said if they only knew.

Renly owns silk dresses and underthings embroidered with tiny golden roses, a real corset with a neckline covered with Lysene lace. Once Loras took it off his prince himself: there were lines on his warm smooth skin from the stays bound too tight… This sight made him loose his mind, and Renly laughed shivering and bending over the vanity (it moved a little on the stone floor).

“Why women need so many skirts if not to have a chance to hike them higher,” he said carelessly afterwards. “Really, modern women’s attire makes no sense without it.”

Renly was happy to be a beautiful princess, while Loras rose to the role of a gallant knight really well.

Renly is partial to bright colors, intense scents and extraordinary people – as befits a princess. Any king would have been proud of his wardrobe (if Robert cared enough about it), fabrics are brought over from Asshai, Yi-Ti and Braavos, incenses and perfumes are shipped from the Shadow Lands and Qarth. Jewelers of the King’s Landing as well as horse traders and blade smiths love the youngest Baratheon. He’s a difficult client, but those who are able to please him are generously paid. He wins hearts with his smile as well as with his money. If Loras were any less confident he’d have been jealous even of mirrors.

* * *

Margaery is not to be jealous of. Margaery is almost Loras himself, she’s also a part of the knight and princess story. He offers her to Renly himself after Robert dies. Renly doesn’t object, he sees an advantage in it, and a new spin of the story excites him. It looks like he thinks Margaery is a part of her brother.

“Imagine…” His breath tickles the back of Loras’ head when Renly hugs him from behind. “Imagine: in time we’ll have a little princess… She’ll have my eyes and your beauty.”

 _Has he gone mad?_ Loras thinks angrily. _It’ll be his and my sister’s child_. He keeps the thought to himself, though. Renly won’t think he’s jealous, he’s too smart for that, but he loves to play. It’s not worth spoiling everything, if he likes his fantasy about their child let him…

Women completely undress Renly during the bedding while he turns their indecent comments into a joke. When the train reaches the bedchamber he’s naked and aroused. Loras thinks he probably recalls their conversation and looks forward to the new round to the game.

* * *

Loras can’t get rid of the thought that Renly was motivated not purely by profit when he chose people for his new Rainbow Guard.

It’s partly a tribute to his love of all things beautiful and shiny. And it’s also a petty jab at Cercei and Joffrey. Renly can appreciate someone else’s grand gestures – if his own are twice as grand. His guards are young, strong and look glorious in colored cloaks.

“Imagine,” he whispers in Loras’ ear while his hands are on his shoulders. King Renly Baratheon just draped a seven-colored cloak over them. The crowd is cheering. “Imagine how you’ll look dressed like this in my bed.”

Loras tries very hard to do that.

“Fine,” he replies just as quietly, “I’ll look very fine.”

* * *

Brienne of Tarth looks ridiculous in armour, but then again, she looks even worse in a dress. Renly looks better in either attire.

 _Well,_ Loras thinks with disgust, _At least, blue suits her_.

He’s young, in love and invincible because of it. It gives him a right to be cruel.

* * *

Loras sleeps well at night as befits a seventeen-year-old young man who eats well and spends several hours a day in a saddle and with a sword on training grounds. There is something disloyal about it – now, that Renly’s dead.

The seven-colored cloak is buried with him in a place no one knows about, the one Loras is wearing now is white as snow, as bone, as everything that is white in the world.

“Imagine…”

Loras rolls over covering himself with a blanket and tries to imagine that Renly’s alive.


End file.
